


Sleepwalker

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Crack, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Humor, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope awakens to find his worst nightmare, and finds that sleepwalking can sure be a drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Another response to a prompt on the Final Fantasy XIII kink meme. Originally posted as Anon [here](http://ffxiii-kink.livejournal.com/643.html?thread=666755#t666755). Also archived [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6470066/1/Sleepwalker) and [here](http://zerrat.livejournal.com/3961.html#cutid1).

Hope’s eyes cracked open as sunlight fell on them, the sound of birds chirping waking him from blissful sleep. He groaned a little – he was far too warm and comfortable to wake up today. Couldn’t his mom just let him sleep a little longer –

He blinked, full awareness returning to him and robbing him of any chance of further sleep. His mom couldn’t let him sleep longer, because she was gone now. And because she saw gone, he was a l’Cie. And because he was a l’Cie, he had to keep going, no matter what. Groaning, he tried to push himself up, to start the day early for once. That’d impress Lightning a little, even if Sahz would laugh and Fang would tease him. He frowned a little as something tightened about his waist, something as strong as iron but gentle. Very gentle.

Oh, he was _definitely_ awake now. There was something – or someone – pressed up against his back, arms around his waist, legs tangled around his own. That ‘someone’ yawned loudly, grumbling slightly beneath his breath as Hope tried to wriggle his way free again. He froze. He knew that voice.

_Oh no. Oh no-no-no. Oh no. Not you. Please don’t be you._

“Mmph… Serah…” that someone muttered against the back of Hope’s neck, sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

Hope’s mind went blank in horror.

“SNOW! GET THE HELL OFF ME!” he roared, scrambling free of Snow’s embrace. The yells must have gotten Snow’s attention, because the sleeping man woke with an uncomfortable-sounding snort, rolling to his feet and sinking into a groggy-looking battle stance. He looked around blearily for a moment, clearly not seeing what the ruckus was about. Around them, the rest of their rag-tag party was awakening to the sound of all the yelling.

“…where’s the fire?” Snow asked, yawning widely and collapsing back onto the ground and his blankets again.

“Where’s the _fire?”_ Hope demanded in exasperation, fully aware of the face that Lightning was awake now, and worse, Fang and Vanille were too. “You were _spooning_ me, you blockhead! You called me Serah and you were spooning me!”

Snow stared at him in sleepy confusion, his blond hair mussed, his bandana missing. The seconds passed, and you could almost hear the gears slowly grinding into activity in Snow’s head. His eyes widened as it hit him with the force of a King Behemoth’s throw.

“Oh no. No. No. That did not happen man, that did _not_ happen! I must have been sleepwalking, and I… Oh _man,_ I’m screwed.” He burried his face in his hands in horror. It might have been funny, too, had Hope not been caught up in this as well.

Fang pushed herself up onto one elbow, a sleepy smirk on her lips as she watched Snow fret. “Well, I understand that Hope is as effeminate as they come-”

“Hey!”

“-but seriously, you thought he was Serah?” Fang finished with a yawn. “Can you actually be that thick?”

“You should be lucky it looks like a dry spooning, son,” Sahz added, stroking the feathers of the chocobo-chick that was just starting to awaken. Snow made a rude gesture at the other man.

Vanille just had to throw her few gil in as well. “Aww, I think that’s cute! I wish I’d gotten to take a picture!”

Hope looked to Lightning in despair, wondering if she’d forsake him as well. She had her back turned to the lot of them, her blazefire sabre unsheathed, sharpening the edge religiously. He frowned – her shoulders seemed to be shaking, a light noise coming from here. That was kind of strange, it almost sounded like she was-

Hope scowled. She was laughing at them!

…well, at least she wasn’t mad, even if he and Snow weren’t going to live this down any time soon.


End file.
